wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff the Mechanic (episode)/Gallery
Gallery Original AUS airing File:Anthony'sFriendPop-UpStarTransition.jpg TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg File:WiggleTime(1998)65.png|"What was that?" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Jeff JeffandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|"What was that?" CaptainFeatherswordTicklingMurray.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Murray File:WiggleTime(1998)69.png|"Something tickled me!" CaptainFeatherswordTicklingAnthony.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)71.png|Anthony blubbering File:WiggleTime(1998)72.png|"Something tickled me, too!" CaptainandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Anthony TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|"Let's all say "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword"." CaptainFeathersword-1998Prologue.jpg|"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." File:WiggleTime(1998)76.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties." File:WiggleTime(1998)77.png CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998-2.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg again File:WiggleTime(1998)79.png File:WiggleTime(1998)80.png File:WiggleTime(1998)81.png File:WiggleTime(1998)82.png File:WiggleTime(1998)83.png CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998-3.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg the third time File:WiggleTime(1998)85.png File:WiggleTime(1998)86.png File:WiggleTime(1998)87.png File:WiggleTime(1998)88.png File:WiggleTime(1998)89.png|"Captain, please no more tickling." File:WiggleTime(1998)90.png|"No more tickling, Greg. Well, we should do a pirate dance, then." File:WiggleTime(1998)91.png|"A pirate dance!" File:WiggleTime(1998)92.png|"Let's all do a pirate dance together!" CaptainFeathersword-1998.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" File:CaptainFeatherswordTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Title card AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)98.png CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordFoldingTheirArms.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword folding their arms TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordHopping.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword hopping TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordAirClimbing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword air climbing File:WiggleTime(1998)103.png File:WiggleTime(1998)104.png|Jeff, Captain, and Anthony TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordBouncing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword bouncing up and down File:WiggleTime(1998)106.png File:WiggleTime(1998)107.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword bowing File:WiggleTime(1998)108.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword clapping File:Anthony'sFriendFlowerTransition.jpg|Flower transition File:JefftheMechanic(KaztheCat)1.jpg|Kaz, Benjamin and Carolyn File:JefftheMechanic(KaztheCat)2.jpg|Benjamin File:JeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry having a meeting File:GreginJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Greg File:JeffTheMechanic3.jpg|Anthony shows his picnic basket File:JefftheMechanic4.jpg|Jeff with his pillow File:JefftheMechanic5.jpg|Murray going through his diary File:MurrayandDorothyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|"Yes...nearly" File:JefftheMechanic7.jpg|''"I'm not too sure we're gonna get very far"'' File:JefftheMechanic8.jpg|''"Maybe we can have a look at it before the mechanic gets here"'' File:HenryandJeffinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jeff with his pillow File:HenryinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Henry File:TheBigRedCarinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Big Red Car File:GregandJeffinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:JefftheMechanic11.jpg|''"Murray, could you have a look please?"'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:JeffTheMechanic12.jpg|Murray opening the Big Red Car's hood File:TheBigRedCar'sEngine.jpg|The big red car's engine File:TheAwakeWigglesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:JeffTheMechanic15.jpg| File:JeffTheMechanic16.jpg| File:JeffTheMechanic17.jpg| File:JeffTheMechanic18.jpg|Paint splashing on all three Awake Wiggles File:JeffTheMechanic19.jpg|The Awake wiggles clearing the paint from their eyes File:TheWigglesandDorothyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Dorothy giving them towels File:JeffTheMechanic21.jpg|The Awake Wiggles cleaning their faces File:JeffTheMechanic22.jpg|The Awake Wiggles (and sleepy Jeff) File:JeffTheMechanic23.jpg|Henry The Octopus. File:JeffTheMechanic24.jpg|''"Just maybe..."'' File:Henry'sLegs.jpg|Henry's feet (somewhat) fixed the leaks! File:TheWigglesandHenryinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|''"Good on ya, Henry!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic27.jpg|''"Uh oh! Gooey gooey!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic28.jpg|''"We'll just have to be patient and wait for the mechanic!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic29.jpg|''"Towel, Murray? Thanks."'' TheOtherWigglesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:DorothyandGreginJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Greg and Dorothy File:JeffTheMechanic30.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry wait for the mechanic JeffTheMechanic-WigglyTrivia.jpg| File:JeffSleepinginJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Sleepy Jeff File:AnthonyandMurrayinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing rock-paper-scissors File:JeffTheMechanic33.jpg|Greg juggling balls File:JeffTheMechanic34.jpg|Anthony juggling balls File:AnthonyEatingHamburger.jpg|Anthony eating a hamburger File:AnthonyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Anthony File:GregPerforminghisMagicinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Greg doing magic tricks File:JeffTheMechanic37.jpg|Huh? File:JeffTheMechanic38.jpg| File:GregandAnthonyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg| File:GregandMurrayinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Murray and Greg watching paint dry File:JeffTheMechanic41.jpg|Anthony jumping File:JeffTheMechanic42.jpg|Sleepy Jeff not noticing the lobster File:AnthonyEatingFruit.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad File:JeffTheMechanic44.jpg|Greg taking a nap File:AnthonyEatingChicken.jpg|Anthony eating turkey File:JeffTheMechanic46.jpg|Everyone waiting a long time File:JeffTheMechanic47.jpg|Sleepy Jeff File:JeffTheMechanic48.jpg File:JeffWakingUpinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jeff waking up File:JeffTheMechanic49.jpg|''"Excuse me. Are you from The Wiggles?"'' File:JeffTheMechanic50.jpg File:GingertheMechanic.jpg|''"Somebody called me and said they had a problem with the Big Red Car."'' File:JeffTheMechanic52.jpg|''"Problem? No! I don't think so."'' File:JeffTheMechanic53.jpg File:JefftheMechanic54.jpg|Jeff getting out of the Big Red Car File:JeffandGingertheMechanic.jpg|Jeff and Ginger the Mechanic File:JeffTheMechanic55.jpg|Ginger The Mechanic File:JeffTheMechanic56.jpg|''"Wake up everyone! We got songs to sing!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic57.jpg|''"We can't go anywhere until The leak and the engine is fixed."'' File:JeffTheMechanic58.jpg|''"Leak? What leak?"'' File:JeffTheMechanic59.jpg|SQUIRT! File:JeffTheMechanic60.jpg|''"That leak."'' File:JeffTheMechanic61.jpg|''"Uh oh! I sent the mechanic away. I'll just have to fix it myself."'' File:StickingPlaster.jpg|''"This should do the trick!"'' File:JeffinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|''"Now, where's that leak?"'' File:JeffTheMechanic64.jpg|''"Icky! Ooh!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic65.jpg|''"Ooooohhh, Gooey!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic66.jpg|''"Ugh! Sticky!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic67.jpg|''"I did it!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic68.jpg|Greg waking up File:JeffTheMechanic69.jpg|''Hey, wake up! Come on everybody, wake up! I have something to tell you. I sent the mechanic away by mistake.' File:JeffTheMechanic70.jpg|''"What? But it's alright. It really is. Come and have a look, I fixed the engine!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic71.jpg|''"Towel, Jeff?"'' JeffandAnthonyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:JeffTheMechanic72.jpg|Hey, looks like our troubles are over! File:TheWigglesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg File:JeffTheMechanic74.jpg|The Wiggles get ready to go File:JeffTheMechanic75.jpg|Jeff opening the big red car's trunk. File:JeffTheMechanic76.jpg|Jeff is about to put the basket in the trunk when purple paint splashes on his face File:JeffTheMechanic77.jpg|''"Looks like it's back to the old drawing board!"'' File:Anthony'sFriendBlockTransition.jpg|Block transition Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Prologue.jpg|"We're having a teddy bear picnic. Everybody's brought their favorite bear along. Perhaps you can have a teddy bear picnic at home" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Prologue2.jpg|"We know a song about teddy bears. Can you sing along and do the actions with us?" File:WiggleTime(1998)245.png File:WiggleTime(1998)246.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-a-ByeYourBearTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Title card File:WiggleTime(1998)252.jpg|Jessica and Tara GregSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|Greg singing File:WiggleTime(1998)254.png File:WiggleTime(1998)255.png File:WiggleTime(1998)256.png File:WiggleTime(1998)257.jpg|Tara File:WiggleTime(1998)258.png File:WiggleTime(1998)259.png File:WiggleTime(1998)260.png File:WiggleTime(1998)261.png File:WiggleTime(1998)262.png File:WiggleTime(1998)263.png File:WiggleTime(1998)264.jpg|Sian File:WiggleTime(1998)265.png File:WiggleTime(1998)266.jpg|Ceili File:WiggleTime(1998)267.png File:WiggleTime(1998)268.png File:WiggleTime(1998)269.png File:WiggleTime(1998)270.png File:WiggleTime(1998)271.png File:WiggleTime(1998)272.png File:WiggleTime(1998)273.png File:WiggleTime(1998)274.png File:WiggleTime(1998)275.png File:WiggleTime(1998)276.png File:WiggleTime(1998)277.png File:WiggleTime(1998)278.png File:WiggleTime(1998)279.png File:WiggleTime(1998)280.png File:WiggleTime(1998)281.png File:WiggleTime(1998)282.png File:Anthony'sFriendNumbersTransition.jpg|Numbers transition PuppetHenryinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Henry conducting the band CassieinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Cassie TheCatfishBrothers.jpg|The Catfish Brothers JacquesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jacques the Shark JoeyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Joey the Crab Henry'sCookingRap.jpg|"Henry's Cooking Rap" TheSeaFeast.jpg WagsinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Wags CaptainFeatherswordinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordTicklingWags.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Wags WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Wags and Captain File:Tickling.jpg CaptainFeatherswordCryinginJefftheMechanic.jpeg File:YummyYummy(1998)51.jpg|Anthony in stationmaster hat File:YummyYummy(1998)52.jpg|Anthony introducing "Pufferbillies" File:YummyYummy(1998)53.png File:Pufferbilliestitlecard4.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)54.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)55.png File:YummyYummy(1998)56.jpg|"Pufferbillies" File:YummyYummy(1998)57.png File:YummyYummy(1998)58.png File:YummyYummy(1998)59.png File:YummyYummy(1998)60.png File:YummyYummy(1998)61.png File:YummyYummy(1998)62.png File:YummyYummy(1998)63.png File:YummyYummy(1998)64.png File:YummyYummy(1998)65.png File:YummyYummy(1998)66.jpg|The Wiggles' Colored Dancers File:FoodmanPaintRollTransition.jpg|Paint roll transition File:JefftheMechanicendcredits1.png File:JefftheMechanicendcredits2.jpg|Dorothy File:JefftheMechanicendcredits3.png|The end credits File:JefftheMechanicendcredits4.jpg|Butterfly File:JefftheMechanicendcredits5.png File:JefftheMechanicendcredits6.png File:JefftheMechanicendcredits7.jpg|Wags and Dorothy File:JefftheMechanicendcredits8.png File:JefftheMechanicendcredits9.jpg|Wags File:JefftheMechanicendcredits10.png File:JefftheMechanicendcredits11.png File:JefftheMechanicendcredits12.png File:JefftheMechanicendcredits13.jpg|The Wiggles File:JefftheMechanicendcredits14.jpg|Butterfly stealing the net File:JefftheMechanicendcredits15.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:JefftheMechanicendcredits16.png|The Wiggles chasing the butterfly File:JefftheMechanicendcredits17.png File:JefftheMechanicendcredits18.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group chasing the butterfly File:JefftheMechanicendcredits19.jpg|Butterfly passing Dorothy File:JefftheMechanicendcredits20.jpg|Dorothy smelling the flowers File:JefftheMechanicendcredits21.jpg|Butterfly dropping net File:JefftheMechanicendcredits22.png File:JefftheMechanicendcredits23.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags running in field File:JefftheMechanicendcredits24.jpg|Officer Beaples, Henry and Captain Feathersword File:JefftheMechanicendcredits25.jpg|Captain and Henry File:JefftheMechanicendcredits26.png|Captain and Dorothy File:JefftheMechanicendcredits27.jpg|Butterfly in field File:JefftheMechanicendcredits28.jpg|Wags, Murray, and Anthony File:JefftheMechanicendcredits29.jpg|Anthony File:JefftheMechanicendcredits30.jpg|Murray File:JefftheMechanicendcredits31.jpg|Jeff File:JefftheMechanicendcredits32.jpg|Greg File:JefftheMechanicendcredits33.png File:JefftheMechanicendcredits34.png File:JefftheMechanicendcredits35.jpg|Officer Beaples and Henry File:JefftheMechanicendcredits36.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:JefftheMechanicendcredits37.jpg|Dorothy File:JefftheMechanicendcredits38.jpg|Butterfly lying on the field File:JefftheMechanicendcredits39.png File:JefftheMechanicendcredits40.png File:JefftheMechanicendcredits41.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:JefftheMechanicendcredits42.png File:JefftheMechanicendcredits43.png File:JefftheMechanicendcredits44.png|Henry, Officer Beaples, Dorothy, and Captain File:JefftheMechanicendcredits45.jpg|Captain and Dorothy File:JefftheMechanicendcredits46.png File:JefftheMechanicendboard1.jpg|Dorothy and butterfly File:JefftheMechanicendboard2.png|Endboard Kindergarten Segment File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)1.jpg File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)2.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)3.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)4.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)5.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)6.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)7.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)7.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)8.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)9.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)10.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)11.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)12.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)13.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)14.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)15.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)16.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)17.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)18.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)19.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)20.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)21.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)22.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)23.png File:JefftheMechanic(KindergartenTextTypes)24.png Promotional Material JefftheMechanic(HenrytheOctopus)BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries Category:1998 Category:1998 Episode Galleries